


Playing with feelings

by wqlfstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Depressed Remus Lupin, Fighting, Fuckboy Sirius Black, Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, Hurt/Comfort, I hate James and Sirius in this, M/M, Made myself cry, Sad Remus Lupin, Sorry Not Sorry, Why Did I Write This?, Wolfstar AU, i love lily evans, wolfstar bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wqlfstars/pseuds/wqlfstars
Summary: James and Sirius knows about Remus' feelings for Sirius. So they make a cruel prank.Will Remus forgive Sirius?





	Playing with feelings

**I'm sorry for this sad fic!**

**I decided not to have chapters, but it's long, i know!!**

**I hope you'll enjoy it :)**

**Enjoy!!**

 

 

Remus was studying with one of his best friends Lily Evans, in the Gryffindor common room. They were studying Potions. 

They sat in cormtable silence, when Lily broke the silence and asked, "Are you gonna ask him?"

Remus looked up from his book. "Ask who?" he asked confused. 

"Sirius!" Lily whispered, "You have been in love with him forever," she whispered again.

"Will you shut up, please? He could hear you," Remus sighed and looked at his best mate, Sirius.

Sirius sat with James and laughing. 

"He'll probably reject me," Remus said, looking at his book, trying to avoid eyecontact.

"You could always start telling them you're bisexual, and see how that goes," she said.

"What? No! Who would want a bisexual friend?" Remus said looking at his friend.

"I would. I already have you as my friend," Lily laughed.

"But it's diffrent with you, you know," Remus said, joining the laugh.

"What are you two laughing about?" James asked, walking over to Remus and Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes. "As if you care," Lily said, turning her eyes to her book.

"I do," James said, "I want to know what makes my love of my life happy," 

Lily's cheeks flushed red. "Shut up, Potter!" she said before leaving.

James started to laugh. 

"Thank you, Prongs. We were studying," Remus said annoyed and rolled his eyes.

"You are always studying, why don't you wanna do something fun with us?" Sirius asked.

"No thank you Padfoot," Remus said, "Because i actually care about my grades, unlike the two of you."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Fine, be boring as always," Sirius said.

\---

"So Evans, what are you and Remus hiding?" James asked, taking a sip of his butterbeer.

They sat in the Three Broomsticks, the two of them. Lily had finally agreed to go to Hogsmeade with James.

"Nothing," Lily answered simply, also taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"Come on Lils, i know there's something you're hiding from us," James said.

"There is, but i can't tell you. I wouldn't do that to Remus," Lily said and sighed.

"Why not? I wont tell him I know," James said desperate.

Lily sighed loudly and looked out of the window.

"Okay, alright i'll tell you. But you have to promise me you wont tell him," Lily stated.

"Alright, i promise i wont tell our dear Remmy," James grinned.

"James, this is serious!" Lily said annoyed.

"No, you can't be Sirius, you're Lily!" James laughed.

"I can't belive i agreed to go on a date with you," Lily sighed putting her head in her hands.

"Alright, I'll take it serious now," James said.

"Finally, thank you. So do you promise me that you wont tell Remus i told you?" Lily asked.

"I promise i wont tell Remus that you told me," James said serious.

Lily sighed. 

"Remus fancies Sirius," Lily whispered.

"He does what? Since when?" James asked confused.

"When we came to Hogwarts from summer," Lily said.

They were in their 6th year now.

"So...Remus, he's gay?" James asked.

"No, he's not," Lily answered.

"So pansexual, bisexual or something else?" James asked.

"He's bisexual. He has been dating girls, you know," Lily said.

"Yeah, i do remember. So that's the reason why he broke up with that Ravenclaw girl?" James said trying to understand everything.

"Yeah, that is why. Well, not that he's bisexual, but that he's in love with Sirius," Lily said.

"Wow," James said.

"Anyway, i'm gonna study with Remus now. I had fun though," Lily said and got up.

"Yeah, i enjoyed it too," James smiled.

\---

"Sirius! You wont belive what Lily told me!" James yelled, when he came into the four boys dorm.

Peter, Sirius, James and Remus shared a dorm.

Sirius jumped when he heard James shouting.

"What? That she loves you?" Sirius grinned.

"Don't joke about that! It was only the first date," James said.

"Sorry mate. What did she tell you?" Sirius asked.

"Remus has feelings for you," James said.

Sirius started to laugh.

"Good one, mate," Sirius laughed.

"I'm not kidding. Lily said he's bisexual," James said.

"Wait, is it true?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, he has liked you in two months now," James said.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Sirius asked.

"Because he knows you're straight," James said.

Sirius got silent and looked down.

"Pads, you're straight, aren't you?" James asked.

"Of course i am! It's just..he likes me? What am i gonna do or say?" Sirius sighed.

"I have an idea. If you are up for a good prank," James said smirking.

"Tell me!" Sirius said exited.

"Let's prank Remus. Like, you act like you love him, and asks him out. Maybe you're with him for a month, and then you tell him it's a prank," James said.

"Isn't that like really cruel?" Sirius asked, "But i love it! I'm in!"

\---

It was 3am. Sirius couldn't sleep.

He was gay. And he had known for the first time he had seen Remus.

He didn't want to hurt him. But this would maybe be his only chance to be with him.

Sirius sighed loudly. 

"No..Stop! Mom..my eyes..it..it hurts!" Remus mumbled from his bed.

Sirius looked at Remus sleeping.

He was having a nightmare, Sirius thought.

Sirius got out of bed and walked over to him. 

"Moony?" Sirius said.

Remus woke up and sat up.

"Moony, are you alright?" Sirius asked and sat next to him.

"I, I had a nightmare," Remus said and rubbed his eyes.

"I know," Sirius said, and hugged him, "It's okay Rem. You're safe with me," Sirius said.

Remus pulled apart and looked at Sirius.

Sirius smiled and said, "I think i'm in love with you,"

Remus didn't answer. His eyes was wide open.

Sirius kissed him.

Remus kissed him back, before regretting it.

When they pulled apart, they both smiled, noses still touching.

"Be my boyfriend, wil you?" Sirius asked.

He knew he was going to hurt Remus, but he knew if they were real boyfriends, Sirius' parents would do something to hurt Remus.

In respond, Remus just kissed Sirius again.

\---

"So are you guys a thing now?" asked a Hufflepuff girl, who came over to them in breakfast.

"Yeah, we are," Sirius answered and took Remus' hand and kissed it.

Remus blushed hard and looked down at his plate.

"Marlene, you owe me 3 galleons!" Lily said.

"You made a bet on us, Lily?" Remus asked.

"Well, er, uhm, i'm sorry, but yes," Lily said.

Sirius and Remus started to laugh.

'"What's so funny?" James asked.

"Well, the thing is," Sirius started to explain, but was cut off by James.

"No! Nevermind, i don't wanna hear it," James said and Lily laughed.

"Aw, you're jealous, Jamsie?" Lily said.

"I'm not! I'm happy for you two," James said, "Finally, we can go on a doubledate."

"What? Since when are we going on doubledates?" Lily asked.

"Since you agreed to go to Hogsmeade with me," James winked.

"I think i'm gonna go to the library," Remus said.

Sirius kissed him, before he could get up and leave.

"Bye love," Sirius winked and Remus blushed.

"B-bye.." Remus said and almost ran out of the hall.

\---

2 months passed with Sirius and Remus being a "couple".

Remus thought he had found love, well he was kind of right.

Sirius did love him and wanted to be with him, but he couldn't come out.

Regulus couldn't know. If he knew, Sirius' parents would kill Sirius.

\---

"James, I can't do this anymore," Sirius said laying on the grass with his friend.

"What? Are you gonna breakup with him?" James asked and laughed.

"I can't keep pretending that i love him!" Sirius said.

What they didn't know, Remus sat against a tree, close to where they lay.

Remus was hearing their conversation. Didn't Sirius love him? What did he mean?

"Come on, just a little longer," James said.

"No James. It's weird to do this prank," Sirius said.

"Why?" James asked.

"Oh well, because I'm playing with his feelings, and don't actually love him," It was hard for Sirius to say, because he did love him.

Remus was starting to tear up. He ran crying.

"Fine, you can stop pretending," James said rolling his eyes.

"No, you know what? I do love him, and I'm gay," Sirius said.

"Wait, I'm sorry, what!?" James asked.

"But my parents can't know," Sirius sighed.

"Sirius, it's not only your parents reaction you was scared of," James said.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"The whole school is fine with it. But you didn't know if i would be, because i'm the only one who knew it was a prank!" James said.

"So i was scared of your reaction?" Sirius said.

"Exactly," James said, "But you don't have to be, because i'm fine with it! Honestly, I had already guessed you love Remus," James said.

"Wow, thanks mate! That really makes me happy, you know," Sirius said smiling.

'"Now go and tell Moony everything!" James said.

"I will! Thanks again," Sirius said before leaving.

\---

Sirius walked through the potrait hole.

"Sirius! You little piece of- UGH! How dare you and James!?" Lily said slapping Sirius on his chest.

"Merlin, Lily? What has gone into you!?" Sirius asked.

"How dare you for playing with Remus' feelings!" Lily shouted.

"What do you mean!?" Sirius asked.

"Remus overheard James and you! But he left, before he could hear you two talk about more stuff, that would make him cry!" Lily yelled.

"Oh god..Then he didn't hear me coming out as gay! And that I love him, but i was scared of James' and my parents reaction!" Sirius said and sat down on a sofa.

"Wait, you love him? Then why did you make this prank and started to play with his feelings?" Lily asked.

"Because, James thought it would be fun! And i did too in the start," Sirius sighed and hid his face in his hands.

"You are stupid! Merlin Sirius, why didn't you just say that?" Lily asked.

"I know i am! And i'm sorry," Sirius said.

"No, i'm sorry for slapping your chest," Lily sighed.

"So where is he?" Sirius asked, "Where's Remus?"

"We had a talk here on the sofa. And then he left to his dorm, he said he was tired," Lily said.

"Okay then, i'll go and check on him, talk with him," Sirius said and got up.

"Okay, but he's pissed," Lily said.

\---

Sirius entered the dorm and closed the door behind him.

"Remus?" he walked over to Remus' bed.

"Where are you?" Sirius walked to the bathroom.

Remus wasn't in the bathroom nor his bed.

Sirius walked over to his own bed.

He saw a note on it.

He took the note and read it.

_"Dear Sirius,_

_It's me, Remus._

_It's okay that you don't love me,_

_but did you really have to make me think you did?_

_You played with my feelings, but why?_

_I thought you knew better, i was wrong._

_Mum told me no one would ever want to love a werewolf,_

_and i belived her, until you kissed me._

_Am i just one of those girls you mess around with?_

_Please tell me this is a dream!_

_xo Moony."_

Sirius threw the note away and started to cry.

What had he done?

Remus thought he didn't love him.

\---

The next day, Sirius didn't go to breakfast.

In fact, he didn't even want to go to classes.

He knew James and Peter had Potions now.

And Remus didn't have class in the first hour.

He also knew, that Remus would always sit in his bed and read.

The door opened, and Remus walked in sighing.

"Rem?" Sirius asked.

"What do you want?" Remus asked.

"I read the note. Please let me explain everything! I do love you!" Sirius said and got out of bed.

"There is nothing to explain, Siri. And you don't," Remus said and took his book. 

"Just hear me out, will you? And after that you're aloud to hate me," Sirius said.

"Okay fine! You got five minutes to explain," Remus sighed and sat on his bed.

"Lily told James about your feelings for me, so James told me! And he thought it could be fun to prank you, and pretend

that I love you, which i do. So i had to be your fake boyfriend, and then i would one day be like 'prank, i don't love you!' But, I

didn't like that idea! So i told him no, because the whole time I loved you and wanted to be your real boyfriend! But I was scared,

for James and my parents reaction that i'm gay! Because James, as the only one, knew that it was a prank!" Sirius said and breathed heavily.

"I'm sorry, what?" Remus asked laughing.

"Do I have to explain that again?" Sirius asked.

"No, but I think there's something you have to ask me," Remus winked.

"Will you be my real boyfriend?" Sirius asked.

"Nah," Remus said and turned his eyes to his book.

"Wait what!?" Sirius asked.

"I'm kidding! Of course I want to," Remus answered and pulled him in for a kiss.

The end!

 

**I hope you liked my story!!**

 

 


End file.
